Délires Nocturnes
by Vampirou
Summary: Recueil : Quelque chose qui c'est passé dans ma tête pendant la nuit. 1- Obrosey 2- Pethan 3- Chris, En permanence
1. Chapter 1 - Obrosey

**Hello les gens !**

 **Je viens avec un petit truc qui s'est passé dans ma tête quand je dormais ^^" parfois nos rêves nous envois des messages que l'on ne peut éviter.**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Tout le monde était en train de fêter la fin de la série. Tous se seraient dans les bras, se remerciaient pour ces années passées ensemble. Le tournage était clos, bientôt, ils ne se reverraient plus, plus aussi souvent. Chacun allait faire autre chose maintenant, film, série, musique, mariage.

Lui qui était toujours si joueur, près à faire les pires bêtises, c'était retranché dans un coin et regardait le spectacle devant ses yeux. Ses collègues et amis étaient réunis pour la dernière fois autour de lui. Lui et O'Brien étaient réunis pour la dernière fois avant longtemps.

6 années qu'ils avaient passées ensemble, 6 années qu'ils étaient devenus amis.. Un peu moins que Dylan était devenu plus pour la star du Teen Show.  
C'était la dernière fois qu'il le verrait avant longtemps..

Pris d'un courage, aidé par l'alcool, il se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers son ami.

\- Dylan ?

Le surnommé se retourna à l'entente de son prénom, il fut heureux de voir Posey, il était celui qui lui manquerait le plus.

\- Oui ?  
\- Je.. Je peux te parler deux minutes, seuls ? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au régisseur avec lequel Dylan était en train de discuter.  
\- Ouais bien sûr, un problème ?

O'Brien s'excusa silencieusement auprès du technicien et suivit son collègue dans un endroit plus calme.  
Maintenant qu'ils étaient à l'abri des regards Tyler souffla et se retourna face à son ami.

\- Écoute. Je ne sais pas trop comment je dois dire ça, ou même si je devais le dire. C'est juste que... C'est le dernier jour, tout ça. C'est la fin-là.

Tyler était de plus en plus nerveux, ne sachant pas comment révéler ses sentiments à Dylan. Ses mains étaient moites et sa gorge sèche. Il se balança d'un pied sur l'autre.

\- Hey, Pos' mon pote ça va ? Questionna l'acteur légèrement inquiet de voir son ami si nerveux. Moi aussi ça me fout le cafard que ce soit la fin, mais on va se revoir. On est pote et c'est hors de question qu'on se voit plus.

Posey sourit, Dylan était vraiment un type génial même s'il venait de le jeter dans la friendzone sans le savoir. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il releva les yeux qu'il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir baissés.

\- Tyler ? T'es sûr que ça va ?  
\- Ouais... Ouais ça va t'inquiète. Souffla-t-il.  
\- Bien, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire alors ? Demanda O'Brien avec un demi-sourire.  
\- Euh.. Je. Ne bouge pas d'accord.

Dylan hocha la tête pour signifier qu'il avait compris, même s'il ne comprenait pas vraiment. Rapidement, Tyler s'avança et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Dylan, qui écarquilla les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Tout aussi rapidement Tyler s'éloigna, il sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

\- Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. C'est l'alcool. Ouais... Paniqua le chanteur avant de se faire couper la parole par deux lèvres timides.

Horrifié, Posey repoussa son ami.

\- Dy' qu'est ce que tu fais ?  
\- Je suis presque sûr que je t'embrassais. Répondit Dylan.  
\- Mais pourquoi ?  
\- Pourquoi toi, tu m'as embrassé dans ce cas ? Demanda en retour l'interprète de Stiles, en haussant les sourcils.  
\- Je.. Parce que j'en avais envie depuis longtemps. Dit il en levant les yeux au ciel tellement il se trouvait ridicule.  
\- Bien.

Dylan s'avança prudemment et un peu gauche, il combla l'espace entre leurs lèvres, et l'embrassa maladroitement. Tyler retint son souffle.

\- Dy' tu ne dois pas faire ça parce que j'en ai envie. Tu as Britt. Chuchota le brun alors que son front était posé sur celui d'O'Brien.  
\- J'ai dû la quitter récemment.. Il paraîtrait que ça crève les yeux que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. Expliqua l'acteur avec un doux sourire quand Tyler leva les yeux sur lui.  
\- Qu..  
\- Plus tard.

Dylan posa à nouveau ses lèvres sur celle de Posey. Le baiser était doux, maladroit et timide, mais plein d'amour.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Voilà de quoi j'ai rêvé l'autre nuit xD**

 **Bon il y a avait des trucs WTF aussi, hein c'est un rêve. Mais à côté des poissons géants violet et bleu avec de gros yeux et le gars sans visage bah il y avait un petit O'Brosey !**

 **Bisous à tous !**


	2. Chapter 2 - Pethan

**Hello !**

 **Mons esprit malade et dérangé a encore frappé !**

 **Quand une pub et un épisode de Teen Wolf se mélange dans ma tête ça peut donner des trucs chelous mais genre vraiment XD**

 **Rating : M**

 **Pairing : Pethan ( Peter / Ethan )**

 **Bonne Lecture !**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Peter était désespéré, il avait perdu sa toupie Beyblade. Son esprit loup avait été volé par cette affreuse femme dont il ignorait le nom. Ses amis tentaient de lui remonter le moral et de l'encourager à aller affronter la jeune femme aux cheveux roux. Mais rien n'y faisait, Peter refusait de sortir de son lit.

Ethan ne supportant plus cette situation finit par aller retrouver Peter dans sa chambre. Il était là, dans le chambranle de la porte à scruter le dos de Peter qui était assis en tailleur la tête basse. Ethan avança et grimpa sur le lit derrière l'autre, il s'assit de sorte à ce que Peter se retrouve entre ses jambes tendues. Sans préambule, le jumeau vivant plongea sa main dans le pantalon de pyjama du plus vieux et attrapa la verge au repos.

Peter cessa de respirer. D'abord, il voulut empêcher le jeune de poursuivre son attouchement, mais quand la main s'activa sur son membre il ne put plus rien faire.

\- Détends-toi, Peter. Souffla Ethan a l'oreille du plus vieux.  
\- Hum. Soupira Peter en rejetant la tête en arrière sur l'épaule du jeune.

La deuxième main d'Ethan ne resta pas sans rien faire, elle passa la barrière du tee-shirt blanc de l'aîné et massa du bout des doigts le téton durcit. Hale gémit dans son oreille quand la pression sur son membre se fit plus forte, ses hanches copiant le rythme de la main qui l'enserrait. Ethan enroulé ses jambes autour de celle de Peter pour les maintenir écarté alors qu'il poursuivait ses vas et vients énergiques sur la verge dressée.

\- C'est bien Peter. Le félicita Ethan d'être aussi docile et détendu dans ses bras.

Les yeux dilués de plaisir, la bouche ouverte laissant échapper des geignement de plus en plus erratiques, une main accompagnant celle déjà pressante sur sa queue et l'autre entourant la nuque du plus jeune, Peter se laissait porter dans les affres du plaisir.

\- Merde. Ethan. Je vais. Je vais.  
\- Aller Peter. Jouis. Ordonna Ethan doucement.

Ethan pompa encore un peu avant que Peter ne lâche prise, il se déversa dans sa main et celle du jumeau, giclant dans son pyjama en coton. Le souffle court, il posa les yeux sur le profil du plus jeune.

\- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il.  
\- T'en avais besoin et j'en avais envie. Maintenant, on va chercher ta toupie. Sinon je ne garantis pas pouvoir me retenir de te prendre le cul.

Peter réprima le frisson d'envie qui coule le long de sa colonne et qui fit palpiter son anus.

\- T'as raison. Tu me prendras après. Posa Peter en sortant de la pièce et en laissant Ethan prendre conscience de la situation.

Le plus jeune allait pouvoir se faire Peter Hale en entier.

\- Bon, tu viens ? Je vais avoir besoin de ta toupie pour la battre. Et plus vite, je la bats plus vite, tu m'encules.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Voilà Voilà ...**

 **Je m'en vais réver à aitres chose maintenant xD**

 **Aller bisous les gens à bientôt !**


	3. Chapter 3 - En Permanence

**Hello les loupiots !**

 **Mon cerveau malade a encore frappé !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Rating M**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 _ **"En permanence"**_

Chris voulait dormir, pour enfin profiter du calme actuel. Reposer ses vieux os de chasseur dans un bon lit moelleux et chaud. Passer ses journées avec une multitude d'adolescents et quelques adultes était épuisant. Sa vie en générale était épuisante, mais vivre parmi une meute dont les individus avaient à peine dix-huit ans devenait éreintant.

Seulement voilà. Quand Chris se décidait enfin à aller affronter son oreiller et ses couvertures, combat plus agréable que ceux qu'il engageait dans la journée, il se faisait assaillir par une multitude de jeunes adultes dés lorsqu'il fermait les yeux. Leurs voix et leurs visages lui parvenaient comme si le chasseur les avait vraiment avec lui dans son lit.

Argent avait d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait de la synthèse de sa journée, que son cerveau se mettrait en veille une fois toutes les informations traités. Malheureusement, ce ne fut aucunement le cas, lui qui était fatigué de les subir en plein jour et parfois même en pleine nuit - merci les loups-garous - devant aussi se les farcir chez lui et dans son lit en plus !

Trouvant une position agréable et essayant de se concentrer sur autre chose, Chris parvint miraculeusement à s'endormir. D'abord tranquille, son sommeil se fit plus agité, les visages et les voix prenant ancrage dans ses rêves. Des mains et des bouches sur sa peau chaude, une flopée de baisers mouiller parsemant son torse.

Dans ce songe idyllique, la main du chasseur s'attarda dans les cheveux courts d'un garçon à la langue bien pendu, l'autre masturbant le sexe en érection du jeune à la mâchoire de travers, son membre était enfermé entre les lèvres d'un loup-garou au dos tatoué, un de ses tétons était malmené par la langue d'un jeune aux cheveux bouclé et sa bouche était comblée du membre dressé du meurtrier de sa sœur.

Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur et ses soupirs remplissaient la pièce. Son lit était défait de trop bouger.

Quelqu'un s'enfonça en lui et le chasseur cria son plaisir entre les murs de sa chambre alors qu'il ouvrait les yeux. Essoufflé comme s'il venait de courir un 100 m, son rêve se rappela à lui. Chris sauta sur le sol de sa chambre en regardant ses draps, mortifié.

Étonnamment, la seule chose qui lui venait en tête était de savoir qui l'avait pénétré. Le chasseur se rappelait de toutes les sensations, de tous les visages et mains et autres membres, mais cette question demeurait.

Bien évidemment, ce n'est absolument pas pour répondre à cette question que Chris s'allongea à nouveau dans son lit et ce n'est pas non plus pour ça qu'il s'évertua s'évertua à se rappeler chaque moment de ce rêve la main sur son sexe réveillé.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Je suis fatiguée de mes nuits XD**

 **Aller, Bisous la compagnie !**

FF aime bien manger mes mots n'hésitez pas à me le dire si vous voyez une phrase bizarre


End file.
